PR
by Kirisa Mio
Summary: PR yang ia kerjakan semalaman tak berbuah hasil dan malah mendapatkan hukuman dari guru judes. Mikasa yang sibuk bolos membuat Eren kehilangan pahlawannya. Dan sebab mulut Eren yang tak bisa dijaga, ia lagi-lagi sial.. Bagaimana ini? Kokoro Eren lelah.. /AU!/RiRen/RnR?


**PR**

**Shingeki no Kyojin ©** **Isayama** **Hajime**

**Story © Me**

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating: **T

**Warning**: AU! Gaje, Garing, Nista, OOC, Typos

Dont like? Dont flame!

Happy Reading ^w^

Eren Jaeger, pemuda berusia genap 16 tahun itu beranjak dari kursinya. Langsung ia hempaskan tubuh bermassa 63 kg ke kasur. Matanya yang disamakan dengan panda sudah tak terelakkan lagi.

Kalian tahu?

Gegara guru cebol yang memberi PR setumpuk buku membuat Eren suntuk mengerjakan susah payah hingga larut malam.

Anak telantar..

Eren sendirian di rumah. Mikasa.. Dia diajak Sasha dan kawan perempuan lainnya perawa tan. Sementara orang tuanya sibuk meeting di luar negeri.

Tak ada waktu untuk menggosok gigi apalagi makan snack di laci Mikasa. Ia terlelap pulas di ranjangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar pagi menembus sela gorden kamar, mengenai Eren yang masih tertidur memeluk guling. Alarm pun tidak menyala sebab baterai habis. Eren malas membelinya.

"Oh pagi sekali.."

"Kenapa matahari ter-"

"JAM DELAPAN!?" Mata Eren hampir keluar. Melototi jam dinding bejat yang dipajang.

Eren ngacir ke kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat ia keringkan tubuhnya dan mengenakan seragam. Semoga hari ini keberuntungan berada di pihaknya. Eren komat-kamit. Ia gendong ranselnya.

Ia lihat makanan yang tersaji lengkap di meja makan. Mikasa sudah pulang tapi tak membangunkannya. Kejam.

Persetan perut keroncongan akibat sarapan pagi ala Mikasa ia abaikan. Toh gadis itu nanti masak lagi, pikir Eren. Tapi.. Belum tentu juga Mikasa yang memasak.. Ah masa bodoh.. Ia membuka pintu rumah, lalu menguncinya.

Ia masuk garasi. Didapati motor sportnya yang habis dicuci kemarin. Kilat. Tak kalah dengan punya guru pendeknya. Tapi..

"Aduh, sialan! Kenapa banku bocor!" Eren menendang ban motornya. Melirik bocah di depan garasi yang membawa paku.

Eren lupa.. Garasinya nggak digembok..

"TOLOL! MUKAMU SAJA YANG IMUT!" geram Eren. Duh, isi kepalanya ingin keluar. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga pula, peribahasa yang tepat untuk situasi Eren saat ini.

"Berhenti!" Eren nekat lari ke tengah jalan guna menghentikan taksi. Ia masuk taksi.

"Recon Highschool!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren dongkol. Biasanya, teman-temannya gossip di luar kelas. Udah! Eren kan terlambat!

Ia lari sekencang mungkin menuju kelasnya. Berjalan pelan seolah-olah maling yang berniat mencuri barang berharga di suatu rumah.

Ia memastikan Rivaille-sensei tidak di kelas. Ia aman jika guru killer satu ini exit dari kelasnya. Eren mengelus dada. Meja guru kosong. Anak-anak asyik mengobrol.

Tentu- Eren menggunakan kesempatan emas ini untuk menaruh tasnya dan duduk di bangku. Eren tidak bego membuang kesempatan bagus.

"Aku berhasil!" Sukses menggapai mejanya. Eren segera mengeluarkan buku PR hasil kerjanya semalaman.

"Kau pikir bisa bohongi aku, bocah?"

Mikasa tidak ada. Plis.. Biasanya ketika suasana tiba-tiba mencekam akibat hadirnya guru yang mempunyai tinggi di bawah rata-rata, Mikasalah pahlawan Eren.

Kemana sih Mikasa Ackerman!? Sasha juga nggak ada!

Terus siapa yang masak sarapan Eren?

Manik emerald itu menatap ke arah lain. Berusaha tak melihat langsung kilat kelabu yang berapi-api bagai pedang diasah.

"Ampun, pak.. Saya terlambat.." aku Eren. Ia gemetaran.

"PR," Guru coretkontetcoret itu mengadahkan tangan seperti pengemis. Andai Rivaille-sensei mengetahui bermacam-macam sebutan untuknya, pastilah dikutuk anak bernama Eren Jaeger.

"Ini sensei," Eren memberikan buku bersampul coklat polos. Rivaille-sensei membuka satu persatu halaman.

"Bagus,"

"Bila kau datang tepat waktu nilaimu sempurna.."

"Sayangnya kau terlambat.."

"Nilaimu 6, Jaeger.."

"Istirahat ke ruangku.." Rivaille menaruh buku Eren di mejanya.

"Buku-"

"Ck, kukembalikan nanti, kau pikir aku akan memerkosa bukumu?" Eren meneguk ludah.

Bukan gitu juga keles, gerutu Eren. Mulutnya mancung beberapa cm. Belum menjawab, guru pendek itu sudah duduk di kursinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat yang TIDAK dinanti Eren tiba juga. Ia menyalakan handphonenya.

SMS dari Mikasa.

'Eren, Sasha mengajakku bolos seminggu.. Jadi, malam ini aku menginap lagi di rumahnya bersama teman-teman sampai hari Minggu.. Maaf ya, Eren.. Sebagai gantinya, aku meminta pamanku menjagamu..'

Eren membulatkan matanya. Teganya dikau Mikasa Ackerman..

Mikasa murid yang disiplin dan dinilai tidak pernah membolos. Kali ini, mengikuti godaan iblis.

Wait..

PAMANNYA!?

OEMJI MIKASA LO BUKAN PEMBANTU GUAA! LO ADIK ANGKAT AJA GAUSAH NYURUH PAMAN LO SEGALA! PLZ , Eren menjerit-ria dalam hati.

"Oya Rivaille-sensei!" Eren menepuk jidat. Nyaris nilainya kembali 6.

"Aku harus melebihi nilai Mikasa dan Armin! Jauh dari si muka kuda!" seru Eren semangat.

Eren mengambil buku dan tempat pensil. Armin menghampirinya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Tadi kau dengar kan? Aku dipelototin si kuntet! Emang ya! Udah kuntet, kontet lama-lama jadi genderuwo sekalian! Mukanyaaa itu minn kayak daster disetrika! Alus bener dah!

Dan! Dia.. Dia pendek kayak anak TK makannya jeruji penjara! Dipenjarain tuh kalsiumnya! Belagak tinggi lagi! Mukanya sangar kayak macan ngaum di Gunung Everest!" curhat Eren.

Armin bingung. Padahal dia cuma nanya.. Kenapa sahabatnya ini langsung bicara mengenai gurunya?

"Eren! Nggak boleh ngomong kayak gitu!" tegur Armin.

"Terus dia.. Katanya sih.. TITISAN DUKUN BERANAK KALITITAN! Ih ogah deh min! Dukun beranak.. Babehnya tukang sate mangkal di atas Menara Pisa!"

"Eren!"

"Ih biarin aja! Kan dukun beranak tuh! Dia dititis jadi manusia kontet dan bontot jadinya monyet! Dia akan menerkam mangsanya dibawa pulang ke Afrika!"

"Ereeen! Nanti kamu kualat!" Armin mengingatkan.

"Apa!?" Sayangnya Eren tambeng.

"Dan dia! Dia tuh belum sunat! Tau nggak!? Pas mau disunat malah ngacir sendawa!"

"Eren!"

"Nih deh yang terakhir! Ternyata.. Rivaille-sensei bener.. Keisep tuh zat tulangnya makan Yupi! Itu loh, Min! Dikasih sama Mpok Irvin! Tukang Pijit di perempatan! Biasalah! Dikira anak kecil minta sumbangan!"

"Jaeger,"

"Ah diem dulu!"

"Badannya kayak duku dan setiap hari nyipratin air ke pasiennya! Minum kopi kemenyan!"

"Jaeger, hentikan, atau kau kukeluarkan dari kelasku.."

"Min.." Armin mengedipkan mata. Menaikkan pipinya.

"Min.. Plis.. Mukamu jangan dibuat kyut-kyut.. Ini beneran! Siapa di belakangku?"

"Sesuai katamu titisan dukun beranak.."

"Damn!" Eren membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Lalu berbalik badan.

"Peace, sensei.. Damai yok.. Kan kata pak Ustad.. Nggak baik loh pak.." Eren nyengir.

'Anjir! Lu kagak bilang sih min!'

"Jaeger, ke ruanganku.. Hukumanmu kutambah.."

"Min doain aku masih hidup ya! Dan bilangin ke Mikasa.. Eren belom mau mati.."

"Kam-"

"Arlert,"

"Kau tahu hukumannya.."

"Tahu, sensei.."

"Mau seperti Jaeger?"

"Ampun sensei.. Mending gantung saya di pohon.." Tiada respon, Eren diseret-seret.

"Doaku menyertaimu, Ren.."

"ARMINN GUE BELOM MAU MATI PLIS! HELEP MEEH! MIKASAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ih timunnya disini, Mikasa!" Sasha membetulkan letak timun di mata Mikasa.

"Masa bodoh.."

"Nih lulur Mang Paijo! Manjur!"

"Annie, cepat pakai!"

"Historia, kau lengkap sekali.." Sasha tepuk tangan.

"Ah ini, biasa saja.."

"Ymir.."

"Kamu ngapain pake bulu kemoceng?"

"Cih, malas aku pakai lulurmu.."

"Mainstream.." lanjut Ymir.

"Ya kamu itu kayak ayam berendem!" Ymir membalas dengan pukulan keras. Sasha mengaduh kesakitan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Mikasa.

"Aku khawatir pada Eren.." Belum sempat Sasha buka suara, Mikasa mendahuluinya. "Meski sudah kutitipkan pamanku.."

"Eh emang siapa sih pamanmu?" Mikasa melepas timunnya dan duduk.

"Rivaille-sensei.." jawab Mikasa singkat.

"HAH DIA PAMANMU!?"

"Ya.."

"Sasha.. Kau harus tanggung jawab.. Kau menyuruhku perawatan meninggalkan Eren dan sekolahku.." Tatapan kematian milik Mikasa membuat bulu kuduk Sasha ikut Miku Expo.

"Tercoreng sudah nama baik murid teladanku.."

"Ah tapi semua ini demi Eren.."

"Biar Eren.. Melirikku sejenak saja.." Sasha cekikikan. Mikasa memberinya death-glare yang seketika membuatnya diam seribu bahasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"S-Sa-Sa.. Sa-"

"Duduk, bocah.."

"S-Sa.."

"Kau butuh obat asma?"

"T-Tidak.."

"S-Saya.."

"..."

"Disuruh.."

"..."

"A-A.. P..A?"

"..."

"Sensei.."

"Kerjakan soal ini.." Rivaille memberi buku kepada Eren. Tebalnya.. Lumayan.. Setengah kamus..

"Satu.. Bab.. Saja?"

"Tidak,"

"T-Te-Te-Rus?" Eren gagap.

"Semua bab kau kerjakan, kumpulkan besok pagi.. Kau akan lembur hari ini.."

"Ck, jangan pasang muka memelas.."

"M-Mengapa?"

Tanpa sadar, siswi-siswi tengah mengintip kegiatan keduanya. Senyuman laknat.

Dasar Fujoshi.. Rivaille tentu berpikir seperti itu..

"Kapan anunya?" bisik salah satu gadis siap dengan kameranya.

"Mungkin setelah ini!" jawab gadis yang lain.

"Itu penawaran dulu, Rivaille-sensei bilang 'I want to rape you' Nah, Eren-san pasti bingung, kan masih polos, jadi-"

"Hohoo anak-anak pintar!"

"B-Bu.. Hanji?" Sontak, keadaan jadi ramai. Sukacita menyambut ahlinya.

"Kalian intip RivaEre ya?"

"Ya bu! Kami menantinya!"

"Aku sudah siap!"

"10 kamera bu!?"

"Bagian sini, sini, dan sini!"

"Biar keliatan semua, hahahaha!"

"Pergi.."

"Bu, siapa yang bersuara?"

"Suaraku jauh dari besi!" desis Hanji.

"Go away, fujoshi.."

"Eh sensei! Ohayou!" sapa siswinya. Guna mencairkan suasana.

"Or die.." Rivaille membawa pisau lipat.

"Ih Rivaille nggak asik deh!" Hanji cemberut, lalu mengisyaratkan anak didiknya pergi. Daripada melawan bencana.

Eren mengumpat. Sial nasibnya. Mikasa pergi, ayah pergi, ibu pergi, MANAAAAA RASA KASIHAAANN TERHADAP EREN!? APAKAH EREN ANAK PUNGUUT!?

"Keluar dari ruanganku,"

"T-Ta.."

"Bau busukmu akan menodai sofaku, bocah.." Eren berjalan lenggak lenggok keluar dari ruang gurunya yang bersih sekilat kaca.

"Dimanaaaa dimanaaa dimanaaaa ortuku dimanaa dimanaa~ Kemana Mikasa kemanaaaaa~" Eren nyanyi-nyanyi gaje. Semoga ada wartawan melirik dan mewawancarainya untuk mendapat suara cempreng kaleng sepertinya.

"Caranya gampang kok, mas, mbak.. Ketik REG (spasi) Eren ganteng tiada dua kirim ke 9908! Cekidot!"

Dan tomat-tomat berlarian menimpuk dirinya.

Mimpi pun buruk, Eren Jaeger..

Coba kalo kamu bilang "Ketik REG (spasi) Eren ukenya abang Levi kirim ke 9908!"

Pasti Ren!

Diserbu Rivaille di ranjang. Oke abaikan itu hanyalah khayalan author belaka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tadaimaaaa~" Eren menarik gagang pintu rumah. aroma masakan terhirup.

Apa Mikasa pulang?

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Haloooooo~ **

Author nulis di hp publish di hp /gananya

Laptop rusak author menggalau TwT

Ini ide gatau muncul darimana tiba" ada dan di tulis di memo..

Nomor yang tercantum diatas.. abaikan.. author ngasal xD

Oya yang SnK Club itu, asalnya nanti mau Author ganti SnK Lawak Klub karna dariawal emang parody darisana

Isinya juga beda..

Sekian bacot bacotnya.. Makasii banget yang udah baca *bungkuk badan* dan tambah makasiiiih bangeett yang udah review! *bungkuk lagi*

Okei.. Sayonaraaa~ *lambai" tangan* /plk

Review? ^w^


End file.
